


I've got you

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dungeon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Prompto didn't think his claustrophobia could affect him now.(After all its been a few years after his last painc attack.)He thought he simply got over it. So walking into the dungeon  (like any other normal Dungeon) He wasn't expecting this much trouble.





	

We received word from one of the hunter's about a royal arms being in a nearby Dungeon. So after buying Curative's from the local store they all set out for another cave.

"I'm not scared, my hands are just shaky." Prompto said, "you wanna turn back now?" Gladiolus asked.  
"N-no!" Prompto said while looking back at gladdy.

Turning around he saw that Noctis was already walking deeper into the cave. Not wanting to be left behind Prompto followed after Noctis in a hurry, Igins and Gladiolus following soon after in less of a hurry.

"Hey that was fun! Lets go back now." I said in hopes that, that was all I needed to do.

"The fun's just, starting." Gladiolus said. I then gulped. Usely I was fine but the rooms in the cave was getting smaller and smaller the deeper we walked.

"Dang." Noctis said as we reached another dead end.

The path we already took looked unstable. And now that I think about it, it probably wasn't worth coming back here to get this royal arm. The hole cave looked unstable and ready to fall at any given moment. Turning around, the cave rumbling angrily against our movement, the little rocks falling to the floor.

(What if we get stuck in here!?) A small thought I agonized over for a full minute before coming back to reality and realizing that the others was giving him a concerned look.

"You okay Prompto?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Besides there's treasure some where in here! There's gotta be!" I said as happily as I could to hide the fact the I'm really scared.

"Hmm, yeah." Noctis said.

With that the others seemed to deem me okay, because they kept walking forward.

It's been a while since we've been in this cave.

And everyone is tired of walking and fighting deamons.

"Let's set up camp here." Noctis said.

The camp heaven was in a small area in the cave, it looked to be about half blocked off from the rest of the cave.

(Okay Prompto, I can do this, I can do this!) I thought to myself.

(But what if you can't?) A single seeping thought crosses my mind and I shuddered a little about it.

"Yeah I can't wait to get to sleep!" I said, sounding as excited as ever to do the basic things in life.

(But I wasn't excited about this.)

Gladiolus and Igins was putting the camp in the grounds of the heaven.

After a while of setting up, it was time to go and get some Z's, Before it's too late.

Prompto wasn't feeling good the next morning.

Mainly because he was enclosed in a cave.

With little to no space.

When every one got up and dressed they all agreed to continue.

The cave walls was caveing in on themselves. Or so it continually look like it was caveing in on themselves.

My air was getting heavier, my breathing becoming large strangled breaths.

I was panicking...

"Prompto!" Noctis yelled.

I dropped to my hands and knees and started to shake.

"He's having a painc attack-".Igins said

 

And everything blacked out.

 

I was now lying on the bed in some hotel room.

"Prompto!" Noctis said. "You should have told us sooner.

I sighed, and with a whispere I said "I just didn't want to... burden you all."

Noctis sighed, "your not a burden."

Noctis walked over and hugged me.

"And your our friend, tell us if we need to help you for here on out, so we can help you."

Prompto nodded his head.

"Besides me and my friends always got each other's backs. I wouldn't see you any diffently in any way." Noctis said.

"I've got you, Prompto." And Noctis held Prompto into his chest.

"I love you." Noctis said.

"I love you too." I said back.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this, and holy heck don't let me write at night.  
> When I posted this I was half way asleep.  
> So I'm sure that there was some MAJOR spelling errors.  
> And I'm sorry about that, so I re wrote this or at least the spelling errors.


End file.
